Unloved
by JaMeSgRiFfItHs101
Summary: Rosalie's history is known. She killed the man she was supposed to marry...what if one of the men she killed...had been transformed instead? And was out for revenge against her? Review please!
1. Betrayal

**Author: Umm yeah well, this is sort of morbid but I think it's pretty cool. Tell me what you think... review please.**

Chapter one:

I wondered what she would think if she knew she had made me like this. Would she even remember me?

How could I think so? She was Rosalie. The very rhythm to her name sounded sweetly in my ears.

How could she ever remember me? I was Thomas. Just another man devoted to her love, although I'd spent slightly more time than most of the men. My story was a sad one but my future inclined to be even worse.

Sweet Rose had met Royce King II, the bank manager's son. He had fair looks and more importantly, he was rich. She fell in love with him after two months when they announced they were engaged.

I vividly recall my anger at my friend, my best friend, for taking my girl-- the one I had intended to marry.

I'd never mentioned this vision to him but Royce was a fool and he should have known I'd wanted Rosalie for myself.

Just days before the wedding, Royce invited me to meet some friends of his at the local pub. The group drank for a long while but I'd lost count of the number of drinks at eight.

I drank my own sorrows away, ordering about ten drinks which were said to be most intoxicating.

I couldn't have helped her that night if I'd tried. I could scarcely stand plus she deserved no less than what was given to her. She was supposed to be mine.

In the end, Royce got what he deserved as well.

He died while I got no limits to what I could do. I would start by taking back what I deserved. From the time I was fourteen, I had known at once she was to belong to me.

My musing stopped when I swallowed and felt my cracking dry throat. I hadn't drink in days. The last three mortals I'd killed for fun, not for food.

I stood up and began to pace, waiting for someone to come near to me. Angered quickly, I hit a tree. The bark splintered in my skin.

I convinced myself it did not hurt. I'd taught myself not to feel pain--or betrayal...or love...or happiness. I would not be weak. I hit the tree some more until my hands were bruised and the tree was partially uprooted.

My whole arm began to burn but I decided that it wasn't pain. I was only imagining the sensation.

A white glimmer of bone showed at my wrist. I pushed it ack into place and knew that I should hunt, rather than wait for prey.

I roamed into a populated area. No one was around but a calming aroma alleviated my anger when I walked over to a car that appeared vacant.

I edged closer and peered into the window. Some teenagers were snogging in the backseat. I would have reeled back, disgusted by these stupid humans longing to each eat each others head off but I was going to punish them instead.

I smashed the window with my hand, beginning to regret punching the tree.

"Who are you?" the boy asked me, pushing the girl behind him. So sweet, he thought he could protect her. He was an idiot.

I grabbed the boys arm and ripped it out of its socket. The girl screamed. I laughed.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and began to strangle him but I didn't let him die. I bit his arms and waited until I had drunk him dry. He was dead.

The girl was pale and terrified. She was very pretty. Like my Rosalie. I leaned toward her neck and I heard heavy breathing. Her terror brought me amusement. I bit her vein.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "It won't hurt long."

I grabbed the left side of her chest and pulled out her heart. "Sorry, love," I whispered, leaving her dead body in the car and that was my feast for the night.

**Author: Am I totally psycho or do you have any good comments for me?**


	2. Heartlessness

**Author: Short and...unsweet? Enjoy anyway!**

Chapter two:

I spit, disgusted. The blood had a bittersweet taste similar to medicine. I stepped over the body and ignored the feeling of someone watching me.

I raked my light brown hair that had gotten too long when I was human. I had never bothered to get it cut. I knew my bloody fingers must have added a savage look to me but I smiled in spite of my dangerous appearance.

I had lost my appetite, that last human had had dirty blood. Perhaps I am the only vampire who has a taste for particular blood but I was very picky.

I ran into the forest as quickly as my more than human speed would allow me. Running was one of the only things that was good about being undead. The other good thing was that dying was not an option. It didn't matter what any human did., I would not die until I had finished my task. My revenge.

I reached my favourite tree. It had a crevice near the bottom that was perfect for a foothold. I thrust my hand up to another branch, the lifted myself.

The view was excellent from the top of the tree. Branches could conceal me from innocent campers or anyone else who was unfortunate enough to be walking around the park at this time.

Leaves also blocked the sunlight. A lake shimmered a few dozen yards away, which was a popular spot for campers. Luckily this made a good midnight snack. It was also good for warm, moist nights like to night so I could swim and plot.

I swung down from the tree and striped my clothes, leaving them hanging on a thorn bush.

I went underwater and stopped breathing, washing the blood out of my hair. I pushed myself to the bottom of the lake to think. I liked the deathly silence at the bottom.

I thought of her--that wretched vampire My creator. The one who'd made me damned to this stupid existence.

I was going to kill her with such pleasure. But what is murder without pain? She would beg me to kill her when she would figure out the pain I could inflict.

Pain was actually one of the talents. I can intensify or lessen pain as I please.

I sighed at the thought of her blonde hair spread over her pale face and her husband hurrying toward her to know he was too late.

I remember I couldn't breathe freely since was underwater so I pulled myself back up to the surface.

I glanced around before getting out because I was not confident about the scars on my body. I had done it to myself and I had no regrets.

How can such pain be give when one can still feel? I had given up all my feeling. Such feelings had made me weak.

If I had no pain now, when I fought, I would not have pain then. If I had no happiness, I could lose nothing if I failed my task. If I had no trust, I would not be betrayed like last time.

I looked at the long cuts on my arms and pushed my way through the thorns to my clothes.

I dressed and headed back up my tree. She had been so beautiful as a human, even that was nothing to how she was now.

If she was that good before, what was she like now? Even better, what would she be like in death?

**Author: I need some ideas. Should I kill him in the end or Rosalie? Any other ideas? I must have feedback. I'm stuck!**


	3. Hatred

**Author: Yeah, I still have no idea what I'm doing for this story but I need comments!! Like now! Is it too terribly morbid? Can you at least tell me that? I have four comments!! :( **

Chapter three:

Wind chilled my face and rocks ripped up the bottom of my bare feet. But I was running and I didn't care how tired I was or how torn my feet were. I just cared for speed.

I almost laughed--something I hadn't done in half a century.

I ducked under a branch and kept running.

Lights shimmered above me from between the trees. The blasted sun always ruined my fun!

Sooner than I expected, I had arrived at the Cullen's house. I had only one problem: How could I take on seven vampires? I was unfeeling. My talent made me more powerful than any of them. I also had surprise on my side but they were older--more experienced...and there were more of them, although that made them weaker. Also, they had to rely on each other.

I sighed. Rosalie...I pictured her as I had seen her last. So fair and so pure. Her porcelain skin and curvy figure, which I would love to touch. Full lips, sometimes dripping with blood when she was out hunting. Seductive as it sounded, I could not picture her drinking blood. I could not think of her as beautiful as she must be now. She had always been human when I had known her.

Her golden eyes, they must golden now that she drank from animals, long blonde hair...her screaming would be a pleasure.

"Who are you?" I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. It was not someone I knew but I'd heard so much about him...his family. I felt like I'd known them forever.

"You are...Caius," I addressed one of the leaders of the Volturi.

"I am aware. I was asking who you are," the vampire spoke. His voice was calm and cooling. I almost shook under his cool stare but I didn't want to appear like a weakling. I would not be the same as those other foolish vampires that had been killed by the Volturi.

His black robe in contrast with his white skin and whiter hair made him appear even more pale.

"I am--wait. You are not my concern. I do not believe we need to be acquainted and so I don't think you require my name. Why are you here?" I answered back, just as coolly, backing away from Caius. It was all I could do to resist touching his ghost-like skin.

I felt my back my legs against someone else. Perhaps it wasn't someone but something. The "thing" was too short to be someone.

"Ah now, don't be rude. Are you a friend of the Cullens?" another robed figure drew forth. I couldn't see his face, still covered by the hood of the robe, but as soon as his withered skin made contact with my face, I knew exactly who he was and what he was trying to do.

Aro's talent, reading minds, even the history inside one's mind, required touch. I knew that was who he was.

"I must finish my task alone," I replied, hoping they would leave but it seemed so very unlikely.

"Oh he does not seem very willing, does he?" said the "thing" behind me. The feminine voice startled me. It was something between a smirk and a threat.

"Who are you?" I asked it--perchance it was a "her".

"You haven't heard of me?" She sounded offended. "Well, now that you've met me. I will make sure you never forget me. I am Jane."

Suddenly I thought I was dying, or rather, I wished I was dying. It as better than whatever was happening. Even preparation against feeling nothing could not stop this stinging pain.

I gasped and the sensation of something between being stabbed repeatedly and begin ripped apart stopped abruptly. I realized I fas on the ground.

I detested being outdone, especially by a child. I stood up again, stepping on her toes.

Through that seemingly innocent act, I intensified the pain. I gave her back what she had given me and more. She fell to the ground and her hood revealed her small face.

I smiled, almost laughed at this torment, until I grew tired. It was a pity my talent took some energy.

Jane's eyes were filled with questioning. How could I have outdone her?

"Maybe you will not forget me either," I smirked back, feeling pleased with myself.

"So you have proven yourself. You're hatred against Rosalie cannot be so great, can it?" Aro asked me, probably rhetorically but I couldn't be sure.

The third brother, Marcus, stepped up to Aro and gently took his arm. He began to draw something with his fingers along the arm.

Aro looked at e, impressed. "It sees you haven't given up on her after all this time."

I ignored him. He was just telling me things I already knew. Just to prove how good her was. I was not about to give him that satisfaction.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because Edward is here, which means that Miss Swan is here. She's been immune to our powers as a human so how powerful can she be as a vampire?"

"Well, maybe I would be willing to help you. If you allow me to rid the world Rosalie myself."

"If we get Miss Swan then Rosalie shall be all yours," Aro promised.

I thought over the words. Rosalie shall be all yours...all mine...to love...to torture...and to kill.

**Author: So should I kill Rosalie? Kill Thomas, my narrator? :( Or kill some other random person? Or just let everyone live happily ever after?? Yeah, that last one doesn't seem very probable with a gruesome story as this! Tell me what to do!!**


	4. Detest

**Author: Ha! I finally got a long chapter...but I really want some review...:( :( :( **

Chapter four:

The best way to describe what happened next would be to say: "less than organized chaos," or else meaning it was not organized in the least.

Minutes passed while the Volturi entered and tried to be civil. Carlisle was polite while protecting Edward because his lover, this girl I knew only as "Miss Swan" was not there.

Jane was fed up with Edward from "their previous meeting" and the feeling appeared mutual. Meanwhile Carlisle's wife, Esme, came and joined this strange encounter. Finally the daughter, Alice and her husband, Jasper came. I can only describe this as an already dysfunctional family dysfunctional family reunion turned riot.

No one seemed to pay much attention to me. I couldn't seek out Rosalie or her husband. I quickly decided to play the tracker.

The house was large, elegant and lovely. It reminded me of what Rosalie had lived in when she had actually lived. It seemed like the right kind of place for her to exist in now.

I ran through each room, taking in everything. I kept walking down one hall after another until I stopped, sniffing out a sweet odour.

I could not explain this smell if I had cared to. The only thing I could think was it must be the sweetest thing anyone has ever sniffed out. Nothing could be said about it besides..."Rosalie."

I followed the smell into her room. I knew it was hers as soon as I peered inside. To my dismay, she was not there. Still, everything about it was perfect. The curtains were pulled shut and I enjoyed the darkness of the room. Nothing lay out on the floor.

Her drawers were slightly ajar filled to the rim with expensive (mostly pink) clothing. There were no picture of her past. None of Royce, which I was very pleased about.

The only thing misplaced was the sheets on her bed. I marveled this disturbed sheets and recognized them as only a prop because she never slept.

I sat down on the bed, feeling the softness of the sheets. I imagined her here and me, touching her face, her soft skin. Her hand upon my chest and my lips against hers.

Her soft angelic hair on my face. My lips would gently caress down her neck.

I would bite her neck. I would watch her turn to me in shock. She would gasp, waiting to die. Then she would pull her ace close to mine and whisper, "I'm sorry, Thomas. I did love you before. I love you now."

But this fantasy could never become real. She hated me. She'd killed me as far as she knew.

Next in this fantasy, my Rosalie would die in my arms and I would laugh, knowing I had done such a thing.

I did hear a scream but I realized at once, it was not my fantasy at work. I ran back into their "living room", which was almost a cliché to chuckle at in this situation. Most everyone had gone. Perhaps they were still fighting elsewhere.

There was only one girl that still remained. The smallest of the Cullens, Alice.

She tried to remain strong but the fear in her face was obvious when she saw me.

"Hello, Love."

"Why are you here? Are you--" she did a quick intake of breath and I knew she was dying. Jane had gotten to her. I was certain. Crescent moon marks scarred her neck. I'd killed enough people to know they were bite marks.

"Are you working with them?" she asked.

I knelt beside her. "I'm working with whoever I want to work with. As long as my task is finished."

"Task? You have a purpose?" her eyes were wide but she looked so determined to prove she would remain strong despite that I could kill her at that moment.

I liked her. Her determination, her strength, and she was Rose's sister.

"You look afraid, Love. I can help you...if you are willing to help me," I promised.

"I would never help you!"

"I was really looking forward to get to know you. It's very simple task. You wouldn't have to hurt anyone. I will be the one to do that," I added silent.

"No!"

I decided to make her choice for her. I took her small wrist in my hand. I surveyed to make sure no one else was here and then I bite. I drank the venom out of the small girl the venom out of the small girl. Her "blood" sickened me but I had to save her. She would be vital to Rosalie's demise.

"You're doing better now, Love?" I supported her back and pulled her to sit up.

"Yes, but why? I told you I wouldn't help. You work with the Volturi!"

"And I told you I work with whoever I want and I have chosen you to work with."

"No! I won't!" Alice replied strongly.

"But you owe me your life or rather--you're existence. I _saved_ you."

Alice appeared to be defeated by my remark.

I smiled. "good. I want you to bring Rosalie to the baseball field. I know you know the location I speak of. You're a very good pitcher, Alice." I had anticipated her expression perfectly. She glared at me, surprised.

"Make sure she's alone. Oh, and just in case you forget..." I bite her again. Another of my talents was my control over my venom. I almost spit but I decided to be more polite in their house. "Now, my bites are special. No one can take it out, besides me. Also, I can make the venom work faster or slower. You have two days. I want you to come with her and do not tell her anything. If you tell her, I will kill you sooner. If she does not come, the venom will take effect and you can believe it will be painful. No questions?" I didn't wait for a reply. "Good. I didn't think so."

"Oh and one more thing." I took out a silver knife that I kept on me nearly all the time. The silver would pierce even a vampire's skin. I grabbed the girl's wrist. Her eyes were large.

My hold was strong. She tried to struggle away. I made two slash marks, making a T shape and silently I exited the house.


	5. Scream!

**Author: This is probably the most pointless chapter I've ever written but I love metal (don't say anything if you're reading this, Alicia!) and so I was listening to it and inspired. Really you don't have to read this because it doesn't have anything to do with anything but enjoy anyway!! I named this chapter as a song (thanks, Addie) from Avenged Sevenfold that is a Thomas song! It was either that or "Getting Away with Murder" from Papa Roach. I like one word chapters better though. :)  
**

Chapter five:

The small vampire girl was not very trustworthy, but she was all I had. Alice... she was too noble. Her sister was more important than her own existence her in mind. If she had no family she would have proved very powerful.

What would I do if Alice died instead of betraying her sister? After I'd laughed a little, I would have to find another way to get Rosalie. I could use Rosalie's husband against her. I would never speak his name. He was hellish fiend that had taken her from me.

_His_ power would do nothing to me. I would kill _my_ Rosalie in such a horrific way he would beg to die alongside her.

How would I bid my time once she was dead? Maybe I could get an assistant, an acquaintance--even a frien-- no! I couldn't think of such blasphemy. I would not be betrayed again.

I wondered what had become of the Volturi's task? Perhaps I could find this "Miss Swan" to see if my powers worked on her since I had heard she was immune to vampire talents.

What delight could I get from killing Edward's love! I smiled at the thought of a dead human girl.

She was not worth my time unless the Volturi gave me something in return and judging from my encounter with Alice, they wouldn't be too keen on helping me after I had abandoned them.

I could lie that someone else had saved her but the mark on her arm, probably faint by now, would go against my lie.

I stopped thinking so intently and watched people walk by. I liked people watching but enjoyed following them more.

Teenagers were the most exciting to watch. Maybe it was because they were the closest to my own "age," or at least my "appearance." Besides that, they seemed to have the biggest problems, or perchance they just made the biggest complaints.

So today my pursuit would be after two almost human-wannabe vampire teen girls. Pale complexions. Black clothes, black make up, but unlike most "vampire queen" looking people, these girls had blonde hair. I stayed a few paces behind them because I guessed they might stop by and ask for an autograph if they saw a real vampire.

They went into a music store so I had no second thought about joining them. The music was even louder for me, because of my improved vampire hearing. I didn't mind. The girls headed over to speakers blaring--something.

I heard a low voice screaming from the speakers and I knew I had finally found something I enjoyed. What was this amazing genre? Hmmm...heavy metal, the sign told me. It was almost torturous but the mood was very deep. Lyrics intensified the mood screaming about getting the girl who had left him.

It seemed that he was screaming at me. How could he know the similarity in our conditions?

My head swayed with the guitar and I knew if I were ever to get an--alley, it would be this guitarist.

The drums completed the song. My eyes shut as I let the music take over.

I heard a giggle. The wanna-be vampires were staring at me. Smiling...laughing.

I turned and walked away. I didn't care to attack them. I was done following people today. This magical sound had made a good day for me, after all. I was ready to retire for the day, promising silently to come here every day after Rosalie was gone.

The human pin cushion at the front of the store started yelling at me over the sound of all the music blaring at once. "Hey, Dude! I saw you rocking out! You want to buy a CD? It's the new album!"

I was between the state of ripping the guys head off his neck or yelling back how I would buy every heavy metal CD in the store.

I chose neither, deciding that the kid had so many piercings, his head would still be attached if I torn it off.

So I gave a smirk as I trudged out of the store, happier than I had been in quite a long time.

**Author: Most pointless thing ever? Or decent? No comment...if you have no comment please comment me about that too!!**


	6. Unfulfillment

**Author: It was dreadfully rainy today so it was perfect for writing. Sorry the chapter is so short. I have mostly been doing short chapters now so I guess you can get used to it. EnJoY!**

Chapter six:

The conflict began. I wouldn't have cared except that it gave me an advantage. The conflict between the vampires and werewolves of the area. Stupid mutts! The Volturi's appearance had resulted in the Cullens crossing the territory line. Perhaps they had gone to warn the human girl. Needless to say, the La Push crowd was not pleased.

Alice's husband, Jasper, was too concerned handling the situation if the werewolves were to get out of hand. He was busy and it was obvious that Alice was second on his list of priorities. She didn't tell him what I'd done.

Dr. Cullen and Esme had been hard at work assisting Jasper at any chance he got to restore the peace.

Then, there was Edward. He was too worried about the human girl to pause to help Alice. If everyone hadn't been busy, Alice would have mentioned what I had done to her. As it was, I knew she hadn't told anyone.

It was a day and a half after my attack when I first spotted her. Lovely as a flower, maybe that had inspired the name...Rosalie.

I recalled the sweet smell in her room. I imagined her kisses. She was heading to the field.

Alice had gone through with the plan! I could have kissed her had I not saved my love for Rose. Instead, I began plotting Alice's demise so she could not betray me after I had finished Rosalie.

I jumped down from a tree I had situated myself in, although it was not nearly as comfortable as my special tree in the forest.

Alice grabbed Rosalie's arm, dragging her away. The little demon was trying to save her sister! Rosalie was just too independent to listen.

I sighed and began to intensify Alice's pain, waiting for Rosalie to advance toward me before I showed myself. She stood, unmoved.

Alic,e did not look pained. Soon it would be hard for her to hide it. I wished I had chosen someone weaker but she had seemed like the most likely candidate, being small and happy and trusting. I grew impatient, suspending my time for as long as I could before Rosalie left her sister.

I added to Alice's pain, which I soon realized as a regret. Alice fell to the ground, writhing. It gave me more pleasure even than when I had done the same thing to Jane nearly two days previous.

Rosalie knelt by Alice trying to figure out what had happened.

I cursed myself for thinking Rosalie would continue when her sister was hurt. I punched the trunk of the tree that I had jumped down from my stupidity.

I would have to go toward Rosalie his time.

I began to making my way forward, imagining the look on her face when I had seemingly risen from the dead.

I froze in my tracks, hearing Rosalie's silky voice, still so pure even though it was pained with concern for her sister. "Alice! Alice, what is going on? Please! Were you bitten?"

Such concern. I wished she had used that tone on me that night when she had seen me in such a state. It made me regret what I had done in my time of drunkenness.

"T--it was--I tried to warn you," Alice stuttered.

"Warn me? About what? You've been so cautious since I've returned. Was it the Volturi? Did they do something to you?" Rosalie wondered what had happened in her absence.

The dark haired vampire held up her arm to show Rosalie the light scar where I had drawn my mark.

"T?" Rosalie pondered for a moment, trying to learn what her sister was saying. Her sense of confusion gave me enjoyment.

"Alice!" Rose shrieked and even I couldn't tell if Alice had just stopped moving because of the pain or if I had actually killed her. I hoped it was the latter.

Her short dark hair fell across her face and her body was slightly contorted, like a symbol that she had given up. My guess was that she was dead.

"Alice! Oh, Alice! I'm so sorry. Whatever happened...this was my fault. Wasn't it? Wake up!" The beauty, my Rosalie, picked up her sister's arm, examining the scar.

"I don't understand. Alice, come back! Please help me figure out what's going on! What happened to you?" she whispered. "I knew only one person who was good with a knife. But--it can't be. I...I know I--"

I ran to her, resisting the temptation that Rosalie put on everyone no longer. I appeared behind her before she could turn around. "Did you miss me, Love?"

**Author: Yay! They finally met!**


	7. Invincibility

**Me: Ohhhh noooo!! My chapters are all getting to be 700 something words! Sorry for them being really short. Maybe it just makes them more suspenseful?**

Chapter seven:

Rosalie gasped in surprise. She did not scream as I had anticipated.

"You! It can't be you. This is some sick joke. I don't know who you are but this is not funny," she threatened, taking shaky breath although she didn't she needn't have breathed at all.

"Ah, but it is me! I am here. I missed you, Rosalie." The word, her name, fell out of my mouth and this moment was just as beautiful as I had imagined.

I drew my arms around her small waist. My face was still inches behind her. I pulled her up to stand. Her back stood against my stomach, my chest. The coolness of her skin felt good pressing against me.

"I killed you! You are dead!" she tried to convince me. She appeared to be trying to convince herself also.

"I am very much alive--or rather, undead. But yes, you did do this to me."

"You almost killed me that night. You deserve to be dead!" Rosalie cried, still facing forward so she wouldn't have to look at me. I had expected so much.

"For that, I am sorry. But it is your fault I was so wasted."

"You were out with Royce. I would have died after what you did to me! How does this make anything my fault?" I could feel her trying to get loose so I held her tighter.

I grabbed her face, gently as I could with her forcing herself away. I pulled her to look at me. My hand held her face. I answered calmly waiting for the words to form. "I...loved you," I paused, waiting for the next sentence. My mind was not formulating the sentences. My mouth was just working on its own. "You married Royce King."

"He was your best friend. I did not marry him, either," she spoke calmly, disgusted.

"My best friend?" I laughed, my usual harsh laugh was colder than usual. "I hated that _idiot! _He was powerful, rich, good-looking and brainless. He was everything I wasn't. Including stupid. I was playing him. I was going to have him give me everything he owned in his will. Then a "tragic murder" would have given you to me! You would be all mine."

"Is that--would you--" Rosalie couldn't finish her sentence. She looked completely lost for making sense of what I had said.

"I had a talent. I enjoyed carving, cutting, knife work. Later that night I would have killed Royce if you hadn't. I was in depression with the thought of him getting to have you. After I'd strived to get you to like me, to love me, even to notice me! You never even looked at me! So I drank. I overdid myself a little bit but I never meant to hurt you." I wasn't sure if she believed me. I couldn't believe I had admitted this sense of...almost kindness.

"You never looked at me. So look at me now!" I turned her around to face me. Her body rode up against mine.

Once again, Rosalie tried to escape. I forced her face to mine and her lips pressed against mine like I had imagined in my visions of this moment.

I believed she was enjoying it. Her body slackened and she played with my hair with one hand and her other hand held mine.

I should have known this was too good. How could she finally realize she enjoyed this...after all this time when she avoided me as a human, when she had tried to kill me?

She hanked my hair. My head jerked back and before I knew it, her other was gripping my arm behind my back. I stood with my back to her front side.

"Did you have enough of me already, Rose? I was just getting started," I sounded drunk, completely out of my mind. Perhaps I was. It felt good.

Rose pushed my arm up. I heard a snap. I almost winced--almost. Instead, I laughed. That hard, cold laugh I had just acquired.

I knew I as drunk now. Drunk with power, drunk that I had been able to do get her here, with me when the task had seemed so impossible, drunk with knowing that I had Rosalie for myself. I do could what I wanted with her and no one could stop me.

**Me: COMMENT IF YOU LIKE..DON'T LIKE...ABHOR it...whatever your thoughts are!**


	8. Emptiness

**Me: I have one more chapter to post after this. Maybe I should just leave you all in suspense for a while...if you want me to post soon...I expect REVIEWS!!**

Chapter 8:

At first, Rosalie looked shocked. Her pale face was etched with worry. She knew she couldn't win but still, she would try.

Although she was beautiful, she was faster than she looked. Her leg whipped around and kicked me to the ground. I landed on the broken arm.

I lessened the pain. She punched my face. I realized my nose was broken. I choked for a moment, waiting for the "blood" or whatever it is that we have to stop clotting.

"Don't you understand? You will never hurt me!" I susurrated, getting her to lean down near me to hear my rasping.

I held her face in my hand, as if to kiss her again. I swung my other arm up to hit her on the cheek. It most of my strength while I was still trying to lessen my own pain. I intensified her pain. My love fell to her knees beside me.

"Do you want to give up now? You and I, Rosalie! We can stay together forever. I might even spare you. You may do whatever I require of you but you will enjoy it. Our time together will be pleasure. Just stay with me forever, Rosalie..." This was the closest I'd ever gotten to begging.

She let out a string of hideous words that I smiled at."Does that mean _you_ want _me_ too?" I pushed myself up toward her, popping my arm back into its socket as I came leaned toward her.

"Accept my offer. Feel honoured. I have spared you so far," I smirked and took out my silver knife. Silver, which can even penetrate vampire skin. I held the knife in one hand and toucher her cool face with the other. I brushed the hair out of her face. I lessened her worrying.

My mouth was so close to her I could have licked her ear had I chosen to. "I ripped off a newborn's head because he wanted to work for me but he was asking questions. I tore a woman's arm off and strangled her with it..."

"If this is supposed to be seductive, you need more practice," Rose panted.

"Rosalie, I want your heart." I made a small slit over her heart with my knife. Rosalie gasped, determined not to scream. I would make her.

I kissed her lips. Those full red lips. I had waited for this for decades. I'd wanted to be this close to my Rose since I had been alive. She couldn't do anything to stop me now.

My lips traveled down her cheek, her chin. Down to her neck.

I gasped for air, kissing her so much, so intensely. "Tell me you want me, Rosalie."

"Never. You are sick, Thomas!"

I did not reply. She pushed me so she was pinning me down with her over me. Her mouth was so close to mine. She ripped down my shirt a little to expose my neck. The cool air felt good against my chest. I had a feeling she was not about to return the kisses.

She bent down to reach my neck.

"Are you going to kill me, Rosalie? Are you going to destroy me again? You broke my heart, then you thought you had killed me, and now this? You wouldn't really kill me, after what you've put me through?"

Rosalie looked back at my face. Her cool hand ran gently over my cheek. She seemed to be considering. I tried to appear worried, to look hurt by what had happened.

"You deserve much worse," Rosalie told me, biting my neck. It hurt, to say the least. I would have been content with dying at this moment. But that would mean I would die and my destroyer, this monster, my angel, my love would keep on living--or existing at least.

I still had my knife in my hand, which I had concealed by pressing the blade into my hand. My hand was behind my back, pressed to the ground.

I cut myself a little bit while pulling the silver away from behind my back. I carved a 'T' in Rose's arm as I had with Alice.

Finally, she did scream. Rosalie screamed...

In one swift movement, I leapt up so Rosalie was below me. I pinned her down and said "I prefer to be on this end." I was winning now.

I leaned to Rosalie. "If I cannot have your heart, I will kill you..." I bit down on Rosalie's flawless neck. Then, in her ear, I whispered, "I will miss you...Love."

**Me: Dreadfully short...but REVIEW!**


	9. Unloved

**Me: So here is my final chapter. I am posting so soon after the last chapter for ChristineThePirateQueen and Stacie-Ann Halliwell! Oh yeah and I am sorry to yalc for not having this battle on a cliff but I promise to use the cliff idea for another story, "My Imprint." It's kind of a strange chapter but enjoy!**

Chapter nine:

I couldn't do it.

I had to. I had waited so long for this.

I couldn't kill this girl I loved.

She had betrayed me. She should have loved me.

If I actually loved her, I couldn't kill her.

Love, if that even existed, was just an excuse to be weak, relying on someone else. Trust... I would have to trust her--just to be betrayed again.

"Thomas," Rosalie said coolly, although sounded almost gently.

I looked away from her but she reached out and put a hand on my knee.

"You killed my sister," she told me, glancing toward Alice sorrowfully. She paused.

I gave her no expression so she continued, "Please don't kill me too."

I was sure she was just playing with me so I would let her live.

Assailable as it seemed, I could not kill her.

I felt the ground give a shake and I knew someone...a vampiric someone was running toward us. I didn't care...until I figured out who it was...Rosalie's dreaded husband.

I had vowed never to speak his name but for the the sake of narrating what happened next, it was inevitable.

"Rose!" he hollered. The stupid fool.

"You! You hurt her!" he yelled at me, hugging her broken body.

"She's alive, isn't she?" I retorted back. Maybe I couldn't kill Rosalie but this--this hideous creature--I had no problem killing.

"Because I'm here! You would have killed her. Who are you?"

Rosalie still looked shaken. He--Emmett spoke softly into her ear and she grew calmer.

I pounced. I pushed him off of her and punched him. I heard his nose break. It was satisfying.

Emmett pushed me off of him, almost easily and pinned me down. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"I hate you," I spat at him. "You stole her from me!" I began to struggle to get loose.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he paused for a second. "Are you-- Royce?"

This angered me more than he had intended. How could _I_ be compared to Royce? Especially by this _idiot!_

I kicked his shin and shimmied my shoulder out from under his grasp. I grabbed his arm with my free hand and pulled it out of its socket. The crutch was sweet sounding to my ears.

"Never compare me to that imbecile!" I shouted, wondering what would be the most painful way for me to kill him.

I intensified that pain in his shoulder. His expression was grim. He tackled me again and punched my face. It would have ended up a black eye were I able to have one.

"Who are you then? Why are you attacking my wife?"

"Emmett, he's Thomas. One of Royce's friends. At least, I thought he was," Rosalie spoke to Emmett when I wouldn't.

"I thought you killed them," he turned to me. "I thought she killed you."

"Apparently not," I smirked. "Just as she saved you, she saved me. If you hadn't tried to kill me I would be old...probably even dead right now. You made me like this, so I could live forever. I had to find you. I hadn't gotten a chance for a proper thank you."

Emmett hit my face again. Even my work not to feel failed me. I was not prepared for Emmett. He almost hurt. I lessened the pain and sent it back to him.

"Don't talk to her! Now, you came back here to find her. After all this time"

"She belongs to me. Royce stole her. You stole her! She is mine!" I attempted to push Rosalie's husband off of me again but he was stronger than I had anticipated.

"She is _not_ yours," he told me, hitting me again.

I stayed silent, not caring to do anything until this fiend got off of me.

"Why did you hurt Alice?"

I ignored him. He grabbed my wrist, threatening to bite it. I had never seen Emmett this angry, even after all the time I'd spied on the Cullens. It seemed that Rosalie hadn't witnessed him this angry either.

He broke my wrist instead because I chose not to speak. I would not let him win. The pain was good. It kept me going. I smiled at his inscrutable expression.

"I killed her. Alice was a nuisance. She was in my way."

Emmett re ached to my neck. He looked like he would have strangled me...but it wouldn't matter. I didn't need to breathe. I guessed he planned on breaking my neck.

"Rose, check if she's alive!" Emmett said, focusing to his sister.

I tried to reach into my pocket where my knife was kept.

I got a hold of it with my broken wrist and pressed it against Emmett's throat while he was watching Rosalie tend to Alice.

He gasped but now I had the upper hand. I cut throat. It was not very deep. I deepened the wound, deciding cutting his head off would be quick and painful.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed.

Alice stirred. I had not killed her!

Rosalie sprung at me. I cut another line at her chest. She thrust the knife from my hand.

"Emmett! Oh, Emmett! Tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Rose," Emmett answered. I wasn't sure if he was actually fine or if he didn't want Rose to worry about him.

"Go help Alice!"

"Are you sure? I can handle Thomas--"

"I've got it," Rosalie said. "Go, Emmett!"

I caught my breathe.

"What should I do to you now, Thomas? Should I make my own sign on you? I could draw a rose. It would be better if you had blood in you. How about I write a 'R' so you can remember me?"

There didn't seem to be any reason to say that I knew I would always remember her. I could never forget her redolence, caressing touch, perfect body, goddess-like beauty.

She wrote her initials while saying the words, "Rosalie...Lillian...Hale...Cullen!"

Rose pressed hard over my heart, or at least, where my heart was supposed to be, I was unsure if I had one anymore.

I yelled...in pain. True pain...worse than any other. Worse than the pain from others...from the betrayal and physical pain they had caused. Worse than the pain from myself.

"Rosalie, you won't kill me!" I insisted.

She paused. "I only wish I could do something much worse after what you've done to others."

Rosalie bit my neck.

I smiled at first, having Rosalie so close to me.

My breathing stopped. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Rosalie..." I muttered. "My love..." But I said nothing else because I was dead.

I could have fought but I had given up so there I had died...forever remaining unloved.


End file.
